Forum:Inter-Fansite Tournament
Jagex have proposed to us an idea. After the FunOrb Olympics are over, they would like to host a competition between us, OrbMore, and FunOrb World. Who would be interested in participating? JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 15:49, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Sounds like fun - I'm in. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 15:53, 2 August 2009 (UTC) :I don't see how I could do that without linking my wiki username to my FunOrb username, and I've intentionally not done that. Sorry. OrbFu 21:45, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Who should I fight for? Us or OrbMore? I'm part of both. 19118219 Talk 09:10, 3 August 2009 (UTC) :Let's pwn them OrbMore and FunOrb World suckers. [[User:Dragongnexus| Dragongnexus ]] 10:51, 3 August 2009 (UTC) ::Hey! But I like OrbMore! =/ 19118219 Talk 11:13, 3 August 2009 (UTC) :::You'll have to choose. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 12:25, 3 August 2009 (UTC) ::::I've always felt OrbMore to be elitist and n00bish simultaneously... Somehow. I've always wanted to deal them some pwnge (I'm really sorry Aik Hui, I know you like them, but I've always considered them somehow condescending). And I've never even heard of FunOrb World. I looked at the website... Pipe-underscore-four-slosh-slash-slosh-slash-pipe-underscore! I can't wait to show these nubs who's boss... >:-▒ TimerootT • C • 17:20, 3 August 2009 (UTC) :i'm in! linking my username to my funorb/rs usernames no problem to me.Thespaceer I'm also in! Ander Re 02:17, 4 August 2009 (UTC) :I'm definitely in! TO WARRR!!!! Setherex 18:40, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Im in! Go FunOrb wiki!!! ~Whovian39~ (I'm whoite39 online) :But what are we going to do in the competition? [[User:Dragongnexus| Dragongnexus ]] 14:17, 5 August 2009 (UTC) ::We don't know yet. This is their exact quote: In a couple of months (once the FunOrb Olympics are over), I’d like to run an inter-fansite tournament with teams from each of the FunOrb fansites competing against each other in a few games. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 15:40, 5 August 2009 (UTC) :Count me in, if time allows [[User:Killr833|'Killr']]Talk 17:33, 5 August 2009 (UTC) I'm a member of Funorbworld... And of Funorb Wiki.. Which side will i choose? -- Terminatorn Cou7nt me in!!!-- Vans Fox :Since my FO and Wiki username are similar, I have no problem with participating. I'm in! ~Mythiko97 If this still available then I would love doing this and proving to the other losers that we are the best :D --0xg0ldpk3rx0 22:14, 14 August 2009 (UTC) ::Sounds fun! I can't wait to take out them =D. But I think OrbMore will be harder than FunOrb World. -Alan 01:41, 19 August 2009 (UTC) :I'd like to try as long as I'm not tied up with work or anything, that would be interesting to participate in :D. --StSquiggy 08:03, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Good luck FunOrb Wiki...you'll need it :P (just kidding). As a Wiki in and of itself is kind of an undefined community, maybe OrbMore (and FunOrbWorld with the right attendance) could be split into two teams? Meh. This sounds fun at any rate :) Papeh : i'll participate if i can. i just hope we find out in advance which games so i can set things up, get planed and train. Editor name and p name are the same on both funorb and runescape. --[[User:peckham33|'Peckham33']]Talk 23:15, 23 August 2009 (UTC) I'll participate, my wiki name is the same as my username. :) Abyssal 9000 Hmmm. I'm also a part of OrbMore as well as the FunOrb Wiki... now which side should I fight for? Meh, I'm not particularly active in the Wiki, so I guess I'll side with OrbMore. >=) 02:34, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Heh, i read that OrbMore are a bunch elitists, which is good enough for me! I'm in, my Funorb username is Lordaidan4. But if we play steel sentinels, stay the hell away from me, I'm a gunning freak, which means i shoot anything that moves :p --Lore master 00:52, 26 August 2009 (UTC) I've only been at OrbMore for a little while, but I don't think they're elitists. They're all quite nice as far as I can tell. 13:42, 26 August 2009 (UTC) OrbMore are a bunch of *****. Now when does the Olympics end? [[User:Dragongnexus| Dragongnexus ]] 19:46, 27 August 2009 (UTC) This is supposed to be a friendly competition. No need for mudslinging. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 23:02, 27 August 2009 (UTC) *cough* [[User:Dragongnexus| Dragongnexus ]] 17:04, 28 August 2009 (UTC) I also find your comments against OrbMore unfair, especially since you haven't taken the time to register and get to know anyone. Why would you even think they're elitist? <.< :We should all follow Vimescarrot's advice and try to keep this friendly. ;) On that note, which game do you guys think would be best for this competition? Or games, I might say? Certainly it would be easier to have a team effort going in Arcanists as opposed to Pixelate (for example). :o Papeh ::I was under the impression that jagex would be choosing the games for us. On the other hand, if they do ask us, I think any/all of the games with team game options would be great. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 03:58, 30 August 2009 (UTC) :::I'm not sure, they may be choosing for us. But Arcanists, AoG, Kickabout, ZDM, and Shattered Plans might be the most viable options. However, you can still have more "individual-based" fun with some other multiplayers =) Papeh 04:24, 30 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Don't forget Steel Sentinels, that could give some epic fights. ;-p Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 04:38, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Has anyone even informed Jagex about this yet? [[User:Dragongnexus| Dragongnexus ]] 13:09, 30 August 2009 (UTC) :I believe Jagex was the one that contacted the fansites, not the other way around. Papeh2 15:49, 30 August 2009 (UTC) ::I know i'm a little late but i'm in. Knd563 16:00, 30 August 2009 (UTC) :::The event starts at the end of the Olympics, so there's plenty of time yet. Dragon, read the very first post on this page. ;-) JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 18:58, 30 August 2009 (UTC) :Ooh, I appeared to have overlooked that bit about Jagex, but when is the Olympics over anyway? [[User:Dragongnexus| Dragongnexus ]] 09:59, 31 August 2009 (UTC) ::Haven't a clue. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 16:06, 31 August 2009 (UTC) :::The Olympics are over now. [[User:Dragongnexus| Dragongnexus ]] 17:06, September 9, 2009 (UTC) ::::Yes they are, thank god! But now...when is our tournament? --0xg0ldpk3rx0 21:18, September 9, 2009 (UTC) :::::We'll ask. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 21:51, September 9, 2009 (UTC) I'm in too? To warrrrr!!!! But yes, when will the tornament be!! Ready to pwn those losers.--Sesameopen7 21:18, September 12, 2009 (UTC) : don't forget to be a good sport, the people who are the best sports might also be reworded or atleast be mentioned as a good group to follow the example of. jagex mentioning us at all should bring more people to our site anyway. --[[User:peckham33|'Peckham33']]Talk 23:32, September 12, 2009 (UTC) A SPORTSMAN ::Count me in, we will beat N00bMore with closed eyes. Erzmeister 12:14, September 23, 2009 (UTC) :::It looks like we've got ourselves a competition! (= Now for Jagex to arrange it all. :O (and we'll have to see, Erzmeister =) ) [[User:Papeh|'Papeh2']] 22:56, September 23, 2009 (UTC) I would like to a part of the tournament as well, though aog would be the only game I'd be really good at. Darklord_osk 20:20, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Left out? The tournament, it seems, is being hosted by OrbSome. And we're not in it. A posted there, asking why. I also asked on the facebook note about the twitter update. I am angry. I tried not to show that in the messages to much... but I am very, very angry. I hope they add us, and give an apology... :-S TimerootT • C • 00:03, September 22, 2009 (UTC) :Perhaps you should have considered not posting. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 05:37, September 22, 2009 (UTC) ::If I'm not mistaken, it's a different tournament entirely, not officially run by Jagex; so they have all the choice in including whoever they want. [[User:Papeh|'Papeh2']] 22:00, September 22, 2009 (UTC) :::That one's just a smaller Kickabout tournament. I think Funorb Wiki was the fansite Jagex contacted about the main tournament anyway =/ I don't think they'd have taken you off the list without telling you [[User:¥|'¥']] 01:57, September 23, 2009 (UTC) ::::If they're right, I think you owe someone an apology, Timeroot. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 07:23, September 23, 2009 (UTC) :::::Oh, my faux pas... :-S. But even if this isn't the official Jagex tournament, I feel that the wiki should be included. I'll go apologize and explain the misunderstanding- but that doesn't change the fact that our fansite really ought to included as well. TimerootT • C • 23:11, September 23, 2009 (UTC) :*Stands in corner with large hat covering face* Looks like we got ourselves a competition back online... [[User:Dragongnexus| Dragongnexus ]] 17:10, September 24, 2009 (UTC) ::I've been trying, for a couple weeks now, to get a message to Jagex asking them about the tournament. Nothing. Can someone who actually has the password please check the hotmail, and maybe e-mail them asking them about any plans? I'm also wondering if there ever was any more to the Q&A. Anyway, it sounds like we have a good chance of becoming part of the OrbSome tournament as well. But we should make sure before posting anything on the main page. TimerootT • C • 23:35, September 24, 2009 (UTC) ::::Okay, cool. We can be in the OrbSome tournament. I'll add it to the template. I still haven't received a reply from Jagex through facebook, either... maybe we need to twitter them. :-P TimerootT • C • 17:48, September 26, 2009 (UTC) :::Mmm, sorry, I'd been meaning to chase Jagex up about this, but I haven't got round to it yet. I'll try to get it done today. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 06:19, September 25, 2009 (UTC) ::::I've just sent Jagex an e-mail, hopefully we'll get a reply soon. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 15:49, September 25, 2009 (UTC) :::::We've got a reply. Basically Jagex have decided to delay their tournament until after December so as not to conflict with a tournament organised by FunOrb World. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 17:46, September 29, 2009 (UTC) ::::Hello, this is Neil from OrbSome, I was already going to contact you about the event before you come onto our site, however I hadn't been thinking about it for long. I actually want every FunOrb fansite to take part in it next job is to contact Planet FunOrb. So far all that has been decided is that it won't be a one off event it is going to be a league that lasts for sometime, so get your boots laced and be prepared for a good old game of 5-a-side football. If you need me you can send me a message on here or on OrbSome I'll make sure to check back here often. Neil | 11:24, September 27, 2009 (GMT) :So when are we battling? [[User:Dragongnexus| Dragongnexus ]] 17:01, September 27, 2009 (UTC) ::::I will be posting more information about it on OrbSome.com over the next few weeks. Until then I have provided Timeroot with a poster with the current information about the event on it, I hope that he puts it up over the next few hours. We do however know it is going to be in December, probably at the start of the month, I still have to get one more fansite involved before we can start the planning stages. You might want to keep an eye on OrbSome for the latest information because there I can put it in a spot light here its hidden away on a forum until an Administrator postes it. [[User:Neily| Neil ]] 18:31, September 27, 2009 (BST) :Is it me or was he copy and pasting our signatures? First one was Quartic's, second one was mine... o.O [[User:Dragongnexus| Dragongnexus ]] 14:46, September 28, 2009 (UTC) :: Haha, sorry. Didn't have time to write it all out so I just copied and pasted thee first thing I typed. Another fansite releasing soon a lot of work on my hands. [[User:Neily| Neil ]] 14:46, September 28, 2009 (UTC) :Wow this sounds like fun :D 0xg0ldpk3rx0 23:05, September 28, 2009 (UTC) (sorry bout that, wasn't logged in D:) ::Um....Did Funorb.wikia die?--0xg0ldpk3rx0 22:49, October 22, 2009 (UTC) :::Yes...yes it did 0xg0ldpk3rx0 21:36, October 25, 2009 (UTC) ___________________ ::::The thread is up in the offical FunOrb Forums, the Wiki currently has one person in there and I'm afraid if you don't get four you won't be able to play. Neil | 11:24, September 27, 2009 (GMT) Games starting on the 23rd January, 20:00 PM GMT (Jagex Forum Time) Get ready! [[User:Dragongnexus| DragonGnexus ]] 18:03, January 14, 2010 (UTC) ::You know you can close this now as it's pretty much finished. [[User:Dragongnexus| DragonGnexus ]] 11:32, February 21, 2010 (UTC)